This invention relates to the splash fill of mechanical or natural draft water cooling towers of the crossflow and counterflow types, and more particularly to improvements in the way such fill is supported in a lattice of interconnected wire strands.
In liquid cooling towers the splash fill is commonly supported by a series of wire grids suspended from internal structural components. Such wire grids have been connected to the supporting structure by nailing them to posts, by looping them over notched wooden beams, and by suspending them from hooks. These prior arrangements have disadvantages such as wasting materials, requiring excessive field labor, or increasing the resistance to air flow. Also, they often lack durability because of attack by corrosion or fungus, or they had to be assembled and fitted into place at dangerous heights.